A Cousin's Twisted Visit
by DramaQueenABZ
Summary: What happens when Kagome's cousin comes to visit over summer vacation, falls down the well, and turns out to be the reincarnation of an evil preistess? Not to mention she is head over heels for Inuyasha. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

A Cousin's Twisted Visit

Chapter 1: Down the Well 

Kagome climbed out of the well and set her feet on the floor.

"He's so stupid!" she exclaimed. Fuming she walked out of the shrine and headed toward her house, "Inuyasha! What a jerk! That loser doesn't get anything!"

Kagome stomped into her house, "I'm home!" she yelled.

She began to walk upstairs, but before she could her mother dashed into the kitchen, "Kagome you're home! I thought you weren't coming back until Sunday?" said her mother, hugging her.

"Yes, well, Inuyasha was being a jerk. Again," said Kagome, "And besides, it's the last week of school before summer. Final exams are finally here so I might as well study a little extra."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. She knew that Kagome would want to go back to feudal Japan before the week was up, fight or no fight.

"Oh, I just remembered!" cried Kagome's mother, "You Aunt Kuki called."

"Oh," said Kagome. Her Aunt Kuki had moved to the U.S. about 17 years ago. Kuki had married an American and had a daughter who was about Kagome's age. Kagome had only seen her Aunt Kuki and cousin a few times, but when she had seen them she had liked them a lot. Especially Shanko, her cousin. Shanko was very athletic and last time Kagome had seen her she had started Martial Arts classes, "That's great," Kagome finally blurted out, "How is everyone?"

"They're all good," replied Mrs. Higurashi, "And guess what?"

"What," Kagome was suddenly worried by her mother's jubilant tone.

"Shanko is coming to stay with us over the summer!" said Kagome's mother, excitedly.

"Shanko? Staying here?" asked Kagome, "Mom! She can't! How will I be able to go to feudal Japan and look for Jewel shards with out her noticing?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll come up with something to tell her." Kagome doubted it, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe Shanko really wouldn't notice.

"Why is she coming anyway?" asked Kagome, suddenly curios, "We usually only get to see each other at holidays or special occasions."

The last time Kagome had gotten to see her cousin had been about a year ago for Aunt Kuki's 40th birthday.

"Well at her school they get some kind of extra credit if they visit a foreign country over the summer and keep a journal about their visit.

Kagome nodded, "Gotcha. I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower OK?" but before her mother could answer Kagome took off to her room and slammed the door.

0o0o0o0o

The next day after school Kagome told her friends about her cousin's visit.

"She's from America? Wow, Kagome. You better watch out," said one of Kagome's friends.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kagome, confused.

"She means," said another friend, "That she could one you up."

"Yeah," said Kagome's third friend, "I've seen those American movies. There are lots of pretty girls over there that are so mean, it's crazy."

Kagome groaned, "Guys, she's not like that! I have met her before. I'd know if she were some kind of be-otch."

"When was the last time you saw her?" asked the first friend.

"Last year," said Kagome, uneasily.

"Well, she could have changed," replied the second friend smoothly, "When is she getting here anyway?"

Kagome sighed, "Saturday. She's staying all summer ya know."

Kagome's friends continued to question and pester her as they walked home. They offered advice and told her about movies to watch for reference. They even made up plans on how to get rid of Shanko before the summer was ended.

Finally Kagome had had enough, "She is not a be-otch OK! She is nice and athletic and I like her and I plan to spend a lot of the summer with her! So just leave her alone!"

With that she stomped off, fists clenched, leaving her friends in shock.

'First Inuyasha, now my friends! God, why is everybody acting so... so... idiotic?'

0o0o0o0o

On Saturday Kagome woke up to a knocking on her door.

"Kagome," a slightly muffled voice called, "Are you up?"

"I am now," mumbled Kagome, rubbing her eyes.

"It's 10:30! We have to pick Shanko up at the airport in a hour, so get ready."

"10:30! Oh man, I slept in," as Kagome tried to get out of bed her foot caught on a sheet and she tumbled to the floor wrapped in blankets and pillows, "I hope that's not a sign of things to come."

Kagome walked over to her closet and opened it. She shoved aside her school uniform. She was so sick of it. She pulled out a white T-shirt and a dark blue sheath skirt. After she had put those on she pulled out a matching blue button up shirt and put it over her T-shirt. She buttoned one button in the middle so that she could see the white underneath. She brushed her hair and pulled on white sneakers. Then Kagome walked over to the bombsite that was her bed and she began to set it.

Forty-five minutes later Kagome was at the airport waiting with her brother and mom for Shanko to arrive.

"What's taking her so long?" asked Sota, Kagome's little brother.

"Oh, stop whining," said Kagome, even though she was getting a little impatient herself.

"Have patience Sota. Shanko has to show her passport and go through customs and-"but before she could finish Sota cried out, "There she is!"

Kagome looked up to see a girl about her age. She had light brown hair and natural blonde highlights and 2 blond strands of hair hanging down the sides of her face. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her skin was creamy and her nose and cheeks were splashed with light freckles. Her eyes were brown and she had thick lashes. She was about as tall as Kagome. She wore white capri pants and a lime green short sleeved sweater. On her feet were white and blue tennis shoes and she had a small dark blue sports bag hanging off one shoulder.

Just then Shanko caught sight of them, "Kagome! Sota!" and she ran up to them. She gave Sota a quick hug first. Then she turned to Kagome, "It's so good to see you!" and they hugged.

"It's great to see you too," said Kagome, 'Wow, she's grown a bit since the last time I saw her.'

Suddenly she felt a strange energy coming from Shanko. It was similar to what she felt when she sensed a piece of the Sacred Jewel. She ignored it. It's not like Shanko was going with Kagome to feudal Japan or something. (That's what she thinks mu ha ha ha.)

The two girls stopped hugging and Shanko turned to Mrs. Higurashi, "Thank you for letting me stay with you this summer," said Shanko.

"It's not trouble at all. I'm glad you could come Shanko," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh, please, call me Shawn. Shanko sounds a little too formal for me," said Shawn.

"All right. So how was your flight?"

"It was OK. I brought CD's and books and stuff so it wasn't boring or anything," said Shawn, turning to Kagome, "We have so much to catch up on."

"Well let's catch up with the rest of your luggage first," said Kagome. The girls giggled and stared walking towards the luggage trolley.

0o0o0o0o

Later that night Kagome and Shawn were in Kagome's room talking about school and activities they were involved in. Shawn had decided to sleep on the floor of Kagome's room in a sleeping bag on an air mattress. Shawn had also set up a couple of pictures of friends and one of her parents on Kagome's desk where they wouldn't be in the way.

While they had been talking Kagome had learned that Shawn had joined the swim team and was excelling in her Martial Arts classes. She was a red belt now.

During their conversation Kagome had picked up more than just facts about Shawn. She kept feeling that strange energy. She tried to push the thoughts from her mind, but was having trouble.

'God Kagome stop thinking about it,' told herself, 'Nothing will happen and then you're going to feel really stupid.'

After a while the two girls stopped talking and were about to fall asleep.

Suddenly Kagome's window opened (it just so happened to be right above Shawn's head) and in climbed Inuyasha. He didn't notice anyone lying on the floor and as he stepped into the room he accidentally stepped on Shawn's hair. (And we girls know that that actually does hurt)

"Ow!" cried Shawn now wide awake, "What the-"

"Ahhhh!" cried Inuyasha and he fell on top of Shawn, "What the hell?"

"Get off me!" yelled Shawn

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome, finally realizing what was happening, "What are you doing here?" she asked reaching over to her bedside table to turn on her lamp.

"You know this guy?" asked Shawn, who had managed to shove Inuyasha off.

"Yeah," said Kagome, "He's a friend form, ugh, school."

"What?" said Inuyasha, "Hold it. What's going on?"

There was a knock on the door, "Kagome. Shawn. Are you two all right? I heard a lot of shouting," called Kagome's mother through the door.

"Yeah. We're fine. Shawn was having a nightmare and I fell out of bed on top of her. No biggy," called Kagome.

"OK. Goodnight girls."

"Night mom."

As soon as Kagome was sure that her mother had left she made introductions, "Inuyasha, Shawn. She's my cousin and she's staying over the summer. Shawn, Inuyasha."

"Hey," said Shawn. She was still freaked out that a guy she didn't know had climbed in through a window and stepped on her hair.

"Yeah, hi, whatever," said Inuyasha. He had other things on his mind. He needed to be alone with Kagome so he could give her a piece of his mind.

"Uh, Inuyasha, can I talk to you privately?" asked Kagome.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Inuyasha.

"We'll be right back."

"Don't' worry about me," said Shawn, "Take your time."

"Thanks," said Kagome and she dragged Inuyasha out of her room, down the hall and into her bathroom. She locked the door and turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to get you stupid," said Inuyasha frustrated, "You've been gone for a week. What is the hold up?"

"I had final exams this week and you," said Kagome.

"Me? What about me? What did I do?"

"What did you do? You acted like a jerk. I'm tired of you getting in my face all the time! And you'll have to get used to me being gone, because Shawn is staying for the summer and I can't spend all of my time in feudal Japan with her here!"

"What? You have to come back! We can't find shards without you and you know it!"

"Look, I'll try to get back tomorrow. Monday at the latest, but I can't make any promises."

"Feh. Fine. But if you aren't back on Monday I'll come here and drag you back."

"Fine," Kagome turned to unlock the door, but turned back, "And leave through the door this time," and with that she opened the door and walked back to her room, leaving Inuyasha to let himself out.

"What was that all about?" asked Shawn when Kagome came back into her room.

"We are, ugh, working on a summer history project together and, ugh, he didn't like our topic so he came to talk about changing it," Kagome lied.

"He came at 11:00 at night and in clothes they wore, like 300 years ago?" asked Shawn. There was something fishy about all of this.

"Those were his pajamas. And, ugh, his family is very old fashioned and they make him talk as soon as something occurs."

"And he couldn't use the phone?"

"He doesn't have one. Again, old fashioned and I mean old," Kagome smiled, hoping that Shawn would believe her.

"And he came through your window?"

"He said he didn't want to wake anyone up."

"He sure woke me up," said Shawn, "I think he's a little weird."

"Yeah, well, you know guys these days," Kagome gave a little laugh.

Shawn sensed something in Kagome's voice, "Are you guys going out?" she asked suspiciously.

"What? Oh, God no," said Kagome, "I don't even have a crush on him. He is so not my type."

"Just asking. Even though he is weird," she paused, "Really weird actually, he is kinda cute," she smiled slyly.

"You can have him," said Kagome and she yawned, "Well, good-night."

"Night," Shawn yawned and lay down and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

'Boy,' thought Kagome, 'This is going to be a long summer.'

0o0o0o0o

On Sunday Kagome gave Shawn a tour of the house during the afternoon. That day, Shawn was wearing jeans, a blue and white jersey styled T-shirt with the number 18 on it, and her tennis shoes. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail again. Kagome was wearing a black skirt that poofed out a little when she twirled and hung down slightly past her knees. Her T-shirt was white and it had a black stripe going across the chest. She had on her white sneakers again.

They were just about done when Shawn pointed to the old shrine, "What's that?" she asked.

"Oh it's just an old shrine thing," said Kagome hoping Shawn wouldn't care about it anymore.

"What's inside?" asked Shawn, as she started walking toward it.

"Nothing really. Just an old well. How about we go have a snack or something?" Kagome tried to pull her toward the house, but Shawn shrugged off her grip and walked into the shrine.

'Oh, man,' thought Kagome, 'Wait. Why am I so worried? It's not like she can get through to feudal Japan or anything," Kagome followed Shawn inside.

"Hey!" cried Kagome when she looked in, "What are you doing?"

"Just sitting," answered Shawn. She was on the edge of the well and leaning backwards, "Holding yourself like this can actually strengthen certain muscles."

"Get down before you fall!"

"Oh don't be such a worry wart," said Shawn as Kagome stared walking towards the well, "I-," but before she could say anything she lost her balance and fell, "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed.

"Shawn!" called Kagome, running towards the well, "Shawn," she looked down into the black depths. She could just make out the bottom and Shawn wasn't there, "Oh no."

Kagome ran into her house as fast as she could and grabbed her overstuffed backpack, "I'm going to the feudal era," she called to her mom.

"What about Shawn? I thought-" Kagome's mother started to say.

"She's coming with me," said Kagome and before her mother could say anything else Kagome had run out the door.

'This explains that strange energy,' thought Kagome as she jumped down the well, 'Shawn I hope you're OK.'

0o0o0o0o

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Shawn as she fell down the well. Suddenly it felt like she was falling through water and she stopped screaming.

'Huh?' she thought as she gently landed on the bottom, 'But this well is dry.'

"Weird," she muttered, "Hey Kagome! You up there? I'm all right," no answer, "Kagome?" silence, "Hmm. I guess she must have run to get her mom or something," and she began to climb up.

When she got out of the well she looked around, "What the heck? Where am I? What's going on?" Shawn asked the air in a worried voice, "I'm not in the shrine anymore!"

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" said a familiar voice from behind her.

Shawn turned around, "You! Your Kagome's friend right?" then she thought, 'He is really cute.'

"Yeah. Now answer my question," said Inuyasha

Shawn, who normally would have been very irritated with someone who was being so rude, was just glad to see someone she recognized. Even if she only knew their name, "I was at Kagome's and I fell down a well and I climbed out and I was here," now she grew testy, "I didn't come here of my own free will, if that's what is upsetting you so much," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Feh. Well, Kagome had better show up soon, 'cause I'm not playing baby-sitter all afternoon. Or what's left of it," said Inuyasha walking closer to the well to peer down, looking for signs of Kagome.

"Someone's got an attitude problem," said Shawn. If they were gonna play this attitude game she was bringing out her worst as well, "And for your information, I don't' need a baby-sitter. Haven't needed one for 5 years. So if it bugs you so much then you can just leave me alone, because I can take care of myself."

'Well, she certainly has a mind of her own. She doesn't seem to want, and by the smell of her, need any protection. I think I may get to like her,' thought Inuyasha.

Just then Shawn noticed Inuyasha's dog-ears (finally), "What are those?" she reached out and stroked one.

"Hey, cut that out!" Inuyasha knocked her arm out of the way, 'Why does everyone have to do that?' he thought.

Finally, Kagome showed up, "Shawn? Are you here?" she called, climbing out of the well.

"Yeah. And so is your friend Inuyasha," said Shawn, "By the way, what is he doing here? And you? And where are we?"

"Uh, well, about that," said Kagome uneasily, "Sit down. This is going to take a while, "and with that Kagome started telling the long story about, well everything really. Inuyasha was surprisingly patient.

"Please pinch me hard, so that I know I am not dreaming, delirious, or crazy," said Shawn, holding out her arm.

"OK. If you want," and Kagome pinched her.

"Ow! OK I know I fine now, because that really hurt," said Shawn rubbed her arm.

"I know it's hard to believe," said Kagome, "But you get used to it."

"Get used to it? Am I staying?" asked Shawn.

"Well, you're here and Inuyasha won't let me go back-"

"Got that right," interrupted Inuyasha.

"Point is," continued Kagome, pretending she hadn't been interrupted, "You can stay if you want, but you need to be very, very, very careful. There is kind of a constant death threat. But I guess you get used to that, too."

"OK now that we have just heard the history of everything can we go to the village? I'm starving and I can smell something cooking at Kaede's," Inuyasha suddenly put in.

They started towards the village.

"Is he always so cranky?" asked Shawn. The 2 girls were slightly behind Inuyasha.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Kagome.

"I heard that," Inuyasha called over his shoulder.

When they reached the village they walked to Kaede's house.

Kagome knocked on the door, "Kaede it's us. May we come in?"

"Just a moment," called Kaede. They heard padding feet cross over to the door and it slid open, "Good evening Kagome. I was hoping ye-" she stopped and looked at Shawn, "Kagome! Get away from that girl!"

"What?" asked Kagome, confused.

Kaede shoved past Kagome and knocked Shawn to the ground, "How did you come back? I killed ye long ago."

"Come back? What?" Shawn was confused and frightened.

"No matter. I can kill ye again!" Kaede began speaking in a foreign tongue.

"The old bat's finally lost," said Inuyasha.

"Kaede, NO!" Kagome finally reacted and stepped in front of Shawn, "Kaede, there must be some mistake. This is not who ever you think it is. This is my cousin Shawn. She came down the well with me."

"The well? How can that be so? Only ye and Inuyasha can pass through the bone-eaters well," Kaede had finally stopped whatever spell she was about to do. Inuyasha was helping Shawn up.

"She goes a little nuts sometimes," Inuyasha whispered to Shawn. She smiled a little. She was still somewhat shaken from the old woman's sudden outburst.

"Forgive me child," said Kaede. She suddenly seemed older and frailer, "I thought ye were someone else. Come inside."

The three followed Kaede into her small house. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were sitting around a short dining table.

"Kagome you're back!" called Shippou as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Kaede, is everything all right outside? We heard a lot of shouting," inquired Sango.

"Everything's fine. There was just a bit of a-" Kagome answered for Kaede, "Misunderstanding."

"Who's that?" asked Shippou seeing Shawn stand near the door. Everyone stood and came over and waited for introductions to be made.

"Everybody, this is Shawn. She's my cousin and she is visiting me this summer. Somehow she got through the well," said Kagome, "Shawn, this is Sango, Miroku, and Shippou," she pointed to each one in turn, "And the little cat demon in the coroner is Kilala," she pointed to sleeping Kilala.

"Hi," said Shawn walking into the room a little more.

"Hello," said Miroku, "It's quite a pleasure to meet you," he shook her hand and his eyes moved up and down Shawn's slender figure.

"Same," said Shawn, slightly embarrassed by the attention the monk was giving her.

"Hi," said Sango, butting in to save Shawn from further embarrassment, "I agree that it is nice to meet you," she paused, "Ok that sounded weird." The girls laughed. (I couldn't think of anything better to say. Sorry.) Then Sango leaned over and whispered, "By the way, watch out for his hands," meaning Miroku, of course.

Shawn laughed a little more. Then everyone sat around the table. Shawn was seated between Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kaede set down small plates of rice and fish, " I am sorry that I do not have more."

"That's all right Kaede. If I had known everyone would be here I would have brought something," said Kagome, as Kaede took her place at the head of the table and everyone began to eat.

Halfway through the meal Shawn asked a question that had been bugging her, "Kaede, who did you think I was out there?"

Sango, Shippou, and Miroku looked confused.

"I'll tell you about it later," said Kagome.

Kaede sighed and pushed away her meal, "I thought ye were Harashi."

"Who?" asked Kagome.

"Harashi," repeated Kaede, "About 10 years after Kikyou's death a girl came to me. She was young, beautiful, athletic. She wanted to be a priestess. I wasn't sure about it at first, but I took her in and taught her anyway. I taught her about the sacred jewel and how to heal and how to protect the village. She was very skilled with the staff. At first she was very diligent, not straying form healing, but slowly after a while she began to look towards black magics. She looked through scrolls that I had purposefully hidden away. One day Harashi accused me of holding her back, not teaching her everything I could for fear of her becoming more powerful than myself. She threw a forceful spell at me that I was not prepared for. She fled when I had fallen, burning homes and crops as she went. I didn't see her again for another 2 years.

"One day, she came back. She was darker and more powerful than before. Though I did not know it then, I am sure now that Naraku helped her gain that power. Trained her, perhaps, in the ways of evil. We fought for 2 days strait. I thought the battle would never end. Finally when I was almost at the end of my strength, Harashi had a moment where she was not paying attention and was not careful. She let her protection drop for a moment, but that was all I needed. I shot her with one of my arrows. It pierced her heart and broke her magic. If the arrow did not kill her, the force of the dark magic leaving her body did. When she died a powerful Miasma erupted from her body. It almost killed me, but somehow I survived," Kaede had finished her tale, "And that is who I thought ye were. You are identical to her. Ye must be a reincarnation of her as Kagome is of Kikyou."

"Hold on," said Shawn, "How could I be a evil sorceresses or whatever's reincarnation. I'm not evil. At least, I don't think I am."

"Maybe ye are not a reincarnation in spirit, but ye are in soul and body," answered Kaede, "Ye posses her beauty, her power, probably her talents. Be warned, because ye posses her looks, the villagers may be uneasy around ye. Some were children when she was alive."

"You gonna eat that?" Inuyasha asked Shawn, pointing to her unfinished rice. She rolled her eyes and shoved it toward him.

"Will Shawn become evil or something?" asked Kagome, worriedly.

"Nay. Unless she wishes to. Ye are a reincarnation of Kikyou, yet ye are 2 very different people. Shawn posses, as all humans do, the ability to choose one's path," explained Kaede. Kagome nodded in response, "However, I would like to test ye, Shawn."

"Test me?" asked Shawn confused.

"Aye. If ye are indeed the reincarnation of Harashi, ye maybe able to wield a staff as Kagome can wield bow and arrows like Kikyou,' said Kaede, "Will ye accept the test?"

Shawn thought for a minute, 'I hope this test doesn't have anything to do with possible death threats,' finally she answered, "I will. I accept your test."

"Then let us go outside. I have no room in here," they walked outside, "Inuyasha," said Kaede.

"Yeah what?" he asked.

"I need ye to perform the test. I cannot move as I used to," said Kaede.

"But why me?" asked Inuyasha

"Because you're the strongest," said Shippou, "Even I could figure that on out."

"Fine," grumbled Inuyasha in response.

When everyone was positioned outside Kaede handed Shawn and Inuyasha staffs.

"What is the test anyway?" inquired Shawn.

"Ye must beat Inuyasha in a staff fight."

"What?" cried Shawn. Kagome had told her about Inuyasha's demon speed. Then she saw the content look on his face, 'I can't let him think he's better than me,' she thought, 'Even if he is cute,' her pride would never allow such a thing, "All right then. Bring it on," her hands moved so one was facing upward as it held the staff and the other was facing downward.

Inuyasha walked in front of Shawn and stood about five feet away, "Ready," he asked, trying to scare her.

"I was born ready," she said, matching the hanyou's tone.

'Boy,' thought Inuyasha, 'doesn't shake easy, does she?'

"Go!" cried Kaede.

Chapter 2: Two fights 

Inuyasha lunged at Shawn, swinging his staff above his head. As he brought it down to strike Shawn through her staff over her head in a block. There was a clash of wood on wood. Then Shawn brought her staff down on one side and hit Inuyasha lightly on his side. Inuyasha spun around with his staff aimed for Shawn's side, but she dodged and hit it away. Inuyasha spun again. He went with the direction that Shawn had hit his staff in and tried to strike her again. She jumped back and Inuyasha's staff grazed her stomach. Then she lunged and poked Inuyasha in the ribs. She tried to bring the back end of the staff down to hit Inuyasha's shin, but he blocked.

Suddenly, as fast as a gunshot, Shawn swung her the opposite end of her staff at his feet and tripped him. Inuyasha rolled so that his legs collided with Shawn's feet and she fell to the ground. Her staff flew from her hands. As Inuyasha started to get up, she kicked his staff out of his hands. Then she got up and darted to where her staff lay on the ground. She picked it up and turned around and just barely managed to block a swing to her side. Then Inuyasha tried to shove the middle of his staff into Shawn's gut, but she reacted with lightening speed and she blocked. The two shoved their strength into their staffs and tried to force the other down.

"Tired yet?" panted Inuyasha.

"I'm just getting warmed up," gasped Shawn in reply. With that Shawn flipped her staff forward and the tip dove down between Inuyasha and his staff. She wrenched her staff back toward her and Inuyasha's went flying from his hands. Shawn struck his shin, causing him to fall to one knee and she pushed the tip of her staff to his throat. The fight was over.

"Tired yet?" asked Shawn as the others walked over to them. Shawn took her staff away from Inuyasha's throat and he stood up, looking rather annoyed I might add.

"Wow, Shawn, that was amazing," said Kagome.

"I must agree. It was quite a display of skill," said Miroku.

"Have you ever used a staff before?" asked Sango.

"A few times, back home, in my Martial Arts classes," said Shawn.

"Skill? You call that skill?" said Inuyasha, tired of everyone praising the girl, "That was luck."

"I wasn't the one with a staff at my throat," Shawn shot back.

"Feh!" was the only response Inuyasha could come up with, "Whatever," he walked away and jumped into a tree.

"Oh don't mind him," said Kagome, pulling Shawn back towards Kaede's house, "He's kinda moody. Don't worry he'll get over it."

"If you say so," replies Shawn, looking over her shoulder at the frustrated hanyou.

"Ye did well Shawn," said Kaede, once everyone was back in the house.

"Thanks," she replied, "I'm not sure how I did so well though. I've never been in a staff fight before and we only worked with them in Martial Arts for about a month. And we never fought each other. We just practiced certain moves.

"It is a talent," said Kaede, wisely, "A gift that is contained within Harashi's soul. A gift contained in yourself."

"So you mean I'm just naturally good?"

"Try naturally excellent," said Kagome. Shawn blushed.

0o0o0o0o

As the night slowly grew darker and colder, Inuyasha sat in the tree.

"Humph. She isn't that good. I just got cocky. That's all, I just slipped up. She doesn't have that much skill," whined Inuyasha to himself.

'But if she's not that good how come you could barely hit her?' asked a voice in the back of Inuyasha's mind.

"Luck. It was all luck," Inuyasha tried to convince himself and the voice.

For a while he just sat there, brooding. Finally he said, "Oh man. Who am I fooling? She has skill and I know it. Oh well, its not like anyone else will ever know. It's not like I use a staff everyday. If I could have used Tetsuaiga (I don't know if that's spelled right or not) she wouldn't have had a chance," he said. Then he unsheathed his sword as if to comfort himself.

Inuyasha looked up, back at Kaede's house just to see the light inside go off.

"I guess I could train for few minutes," he said. Training and fighting with Tetsuaiga was something Inuyasha enjoyed very much. He jumped down form the tree and began stabbing, slicing, and killing invisible enemies. Slowly his few minutes dragged into a half-hour. Then a whole hour.

That's when he heard a noise. It was the sound of padding feet and slow easy breathing. Inuyasha sniffed the air, then relaxed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Shawn, "I just couldn't sleep and I knew you were still out here."

"I'm not in a chatting mood," said Inuyasha indignantly, still wielding Tetsuaiga.

"I didn't say I wanted to chat did I?"

"Then what do you want?"

"I just wanted to watch you train. Is that so wrong? I fight too ya know. And fighters learn from watching other fighters," said Shawn, irritably.

"Fine. Watch all you want."

"God, can anyone talk to you without you getting all huffy?"

"If it upsets you so much than leave me alone!"

"Fine!" with that she turned and back into Kaede's house.

'Great,' thought Shawn, 'You can't even talk to him without getting into an argument.'

Chapter 3: A Race and a Wound

On Monday, the group, not including Kaede of course, set out to look for more Jewel Shards. They were almost out of the village when an old man shouted at them.

"It's Harashi! She's come back!" he cried. He picked a pitchfork and brandished it at them, "Leave, ye murdering sorceress!"

"No, no. I'm not Harashi! I-" Shawn tried to say, but Inuyasha took over.

"Shut up old man! She ain't no sorceress and we're leaving anyway, so go back to your farming and stay out of our way!" he yelled at the man. The man recognized Inuyasha and he retreated with out a word.

"Thanks," said Shawn.

"Yeah, whatever," replied Inuyasha and he started walking again. Shawn hurried to catch up with him, leaving the other members of the group a few feet behind.

"Um listen. I'm sorry about last night," she said.

"It's fine. Forget about it," Inuyasha said in return. He wanted to be alone. Shawn took the hint and slowed a little so she could walk with Kagome and Sango.

"So what was that all about?" asked Sango, nodding her head at Inuyasha.

"Ugh, we had an argument last night. It was nothing really," answered Shawn, hoping it really was nothing. For a while they walked in silence. Kagome watched Shawn's face. Her eyes kept flitting to Inuyasha.

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Kagome said slyly to Shawn.

Shawn was startled, "A crush? Me? On Inuyasha? Ugh well, um-" she never really got to answer.

"She does," said Sango with a smile on her face.

"I don't see how I can hide it anymore," said Shawn, looking at the ground. The other girls giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Miroku, coming up behind the girls.

"You know they won't tell you," said Shippou he was sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku sighed, "Oh the mysteries of women."

"Well it's none of your business," said Shawn.

"Really?" inquired Miroku. His hand started moving down the small of her back.

Shawn whipped out the staff that had been strapped to her back (like a quiver full of arrows might be), turned, struck Miroku's hand with it and then pointed the tip at his chest, "Don't touch me, unless you want many, many bruises. Clear?"

Miroku just nodded.

"Good," said Shawn, taking the staff point away from his chest, but she didn't put it away.

0o0o0o0o

That evening when the sun started to set, the group stopped and set up camp by a small lake. There was a group of willow trees next to the lake and they put out their blankets under its curtain of leaves. The small lake also had a small waterfall that was about 20 feet up. The water was somewhat warm so Kagome pulled a bathing suit out of her backpack. The girls took turns putting it on and bathing in the waterfall. Shawn went last. When she had finished scrubbing the dirt off of her body she swam a few laps around the pool of water.

Inuyasha watched Shawn make slow strokes and small kicks, 'She's kinda pretty,' he thought, 'Maybe a little more than kinda,' he frowned at his own thoughts, 'What the hell am I thinking? I hardly know her. Maybe I've been hanging around with Miroku too much.'

Just then Shawn noticed Inuyasha watching her slow progress, "What?" she asked.

"Goin' kinda slow ain't ya?" he called sarcastically.

"I could go faster if I wanted to. I am on a swim team you know," she replied hotly as she treaded water.

"Yeah right," Inuyasha was purposefully trying to provoke her now.

"Fine. If I'm so slow then race me," she challenged.

Inuyasha grinned, "All right. But don't cry too much when I beat ya," he stood up and took off his shirt.

'Whoa,' thought Shawn. Then, 'What am I thinking? I may have a crush on him but-. Bad Shawn! Bad Shawn!' she swam to the edge of the lake. Inuyasha gracefully dove in. The others watched the 2 get ready to start.

"Kagome! Tell us when to go," called Shawn.

"All right," Kagome answered, "On your mark. Get set. GO!" and they took off. At first Inuyasha seamed to be in the lead, but when they reached the other side of the lake and turned around Shawn started to catch up.

"Go Shawn!"

"You can do it!" the two girls on the shore cheered.

"Come on Inuyasha!" called Miroku.

"Don't let that girl beat you!" shouted Shippou. The two raced with all of their strength. They were neck and neck. They were almost at the end!

Suddenly, there was a great cry and a giant bird swooped at the swimmers, throwing them across the small lake. Then it turned to come back. It dove at Shawn and she screamed as it picked her up out of the water with its sharp talons.

"Shawn!" cried Kagome.

"Help!" screamed Shawn.

Inuyasha leapt out of the water, "Oh no you don't," he bellowed as he jumped at the great bird, "Iron rebar soul stealer!" he clawed at the bird and killed it. As it fell Shawn fell out of it's clutch and she screamed. But Inuyasha leapt again and caught her bridal style. He landed more gently than Shawn would have expected and he walked over to the others, still holding her.

'Wow,' thought Shawn, looking into his eyes, 'He's really strong.'

When they reached the group, he slowly set her down. He almost didn't want to.

"Shawn are you all right?" asked Kagome, very worried.

"Are you hurt?" asked Sango.

"That was one big bird," said Shippou.

"Yes, but where'd it come from?" said Miroku.

"I can guess," said Inuyasha in a steely tone.

"You think it was Naraku?" asked Miroku.

"Who else?"

Just then Shawn cried out, "My back," she gasped, as her knees started to give out.

Kagome looked and there in the center of Shawn's back was a long gash, "Oh no," she said, "We have to get that cleaned up. Sango get the first aid kit out of my backpack."

"Right," and Sango ran to their things.

"Ok, let's get her under the willow trees, where we can't be seen. Miroku, Shippou, help Sango get our stuff under there. Inuyasha, help me get her to her sleeping pad," Kagome gave out orders as if she were a captain on a ship.

"Right," said Inuyasha, as he wrapped his arm under Shawn's shoulder and supported her as they walked under the curtain of leaves, "How come she didn't point it out before?"

"She was in shock. You would be too, if a giant bird just swooped out of no where and tried to carry you off," said Kagome. Then re-thinking what she had just said, "Well, maybe not you," she said as they lay Shawn on a mat, "Be careful! And for God's sake put a shirt on."

Inuyasha just nodded and ran back to where his shirt lay.

"How come you - had to - spoil every – thing?" Shawn joked in between gasps. She was trying very hard to hold back tears of pain. She tried to smile.

Finally Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came back carrying all of their things. Kilala was dragging Shawn's clothes. Sango handed Kagome the first aid kit.

"Shawn, I'm gonna clean this up now, OK?" said Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm not a kid. Stop talking to me like one. Just do what you need to do," gasped Shawn, "But hurry up, 'cause this hurts like hell."

Kagome let the faintest smile crawl onto her lips as she helped Shawn sit up.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, leave," ordered Kagome. They did.

Kagome pulled out bandages, cotton, and disinfectants and helped Shawn take off her bathing suit. Shawn pulled a blanket up to cover her bare body as Kagome cleaned the wound. Luckily it was a shallow cut. When it was clean Kagome wrapped it with bandages. When she had finished Sango helped Shawn put on her shirt as Kagome went outside to wash her hands.

"Is she gonna be all right?" asked Inuyasha with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I think so. I did the best I could," said Kagome and as she walked down to the small lake Inuyasha followed her.

When she bent down to wash her hands Inuyasha asked, "What does she think of me?"

"Huh?" asked Kagome.

"What does Shawn think of me?" he repeated.

"Uh, well. She likes you and thinks you're nice and a good fighter," said Kagome, not sure if she should say more, "Why do you want to know," she stood up, wiping her hands on her skirt.

Inuyasha looked startled, "None of your business! I was just wondering!"

"Right," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha turned to walk back to the trees, 'He has a crush on her. Or thinks she's attractive anyway,' thought Kagome and she smiled.

Chapter 4: Miroku Spoils It 

That night Shawn tossed and turned in an uneasy sleep. A white baboon faded in and out of her dreams.

"Harashi," it whispered and Shawn felt her body go toward the creature unwillingly.

"No," heard Inuyasha between whimpers and groans. He was the only one awake and he could hear Shawn having nightmares. He could feel her twisting and turning beside him. He stared at her.

'What is she dreaming about?' he thought, 'Must be having some kind of nightmare. I wonder if I should wake her up.'

For a while longer he watched her. Finally she stopped tossing and turning and mumbling, but her brows were knitted together.

'Guess, she's OK now,' Inuyasha thought. He slowly reached out his hand and stroked her hair, 'It's so soft,' he thought.

"Inuyasha?" he heard his name and he snatched his hand back, "What are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing!" he said.

"Right. No really, what were you doing?"

"None of your business!" and he stood up and walked out of the leafy shelter.

Kagome shook her head, 'Oh yeah, he really has a crush on her.'

0o0o0o0o

Outside Inuyasha took out Tetsuiga and trained. HE tried to get Shawn off of his mind.

'Why do I feel this way?' he thought, 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about her? I can't be falling in love with her! I just met her like 2 days ago.'

'Then why is she on you mind all the time?' asked the annoying voice in the back of his head, 'Why did you stroke her hair?' it taunted.

0o0o0o0o

Suddenly under the trees Shawn sat up, fully awake, and cried out, "Inuyasha!" she was covered in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily.

'What was I dreaming about?' she tried to remember. There was a white baboon. Naraku. The baboon was Naraku. And Inuyasha; he was there. They were fighting, right? And something about Harashi. Her memory was fuzzy and clouded, 'Hey where is Inuyasha anyway?' and then she heard the swish of Tetsuiga.

Shawn got up and tied her hair back up and out of her face. She peeked out between the hanging branches of the willow tree. There he was. Slashing, swinging, twirling, stabbing. He looked so strong, so unafraid. Shawn sighed watching him.

Inuyasha heard her sigh. Demon, even half demon, ears don't miss much, "Come to watch the show or are we talking this time?"

"That depends on the topic of conversation," Shawn said as she walked out into the open.

"How about your nightmare?" Inuyasha said, sheathing Tetsuiga, "What were you dreaming about you were tossing and moaning in your sleep."

Oh no. Had she really been keeping him up? Is that why he was out here, 'Should I tell him about my dream?' she wondered, "Uh yeah, a nightmare," she scratched the back of her neck so in wouldn't look unatural when she looked away, "Don't laugh, but it was you and Naraku and you were fighting. I can't remember much, but I think Naraku said something about the power of Harashi."


	2. Miroku ruins all end of Chap 4

Disclaimer: (Sorry I forgot to put this on the first chapter) I do not own the Inuyasha crew, but I do own Shawn/Shanko and Harashi.

Sorry about the last chapter. I tried to only post the first chapter, but I am new at this and accidentally put everything on there. So here is the rest of Chapter 4.

Chapter 4 continued

"Strange," agreed Inuyasha.

Suddenly Shawn and Inuyasha heard the snap of a twig breaking behind Inuyasha.

"What was that?" asked Shawn as Inuyasha turned to face the noise. He put his arm out in front of Shawn protectively. Without realizing it Shawn placed her hand on his arm as his body tensed and his hand went to the hilt of his sword.

"Come out!" he challenged. Then a jackrabbit scampered out of a bush and looked at them before scurrying away. They both relaxed.

"I'm betting we looked really stupid," said Shawn.

"Probably," agreed Inuyasha. He turned around to face her, 'How did we get so close?' he thought. They were chest to chest.

Shawn sucked in her breath, 'What's he doing she thought?' she thought, 'Is he-?'

Inuyasha stared into Shawn's brown eyes. She tilted her face slightly upward and returned his gaze. They slowly moved even closer to each other and Inuyasha put his arms around her as if to embrace her. They were so close now; so very close, almost nose to nose.

"What are you two doing?" asked a male voice from behind them. They sprang away from each other faster than the jackrabbit could have. One second they pressed together and next, standing 10 feet apart.

"Nothing!" the answered in unison.

"Yeah right," said Miroku, smirking, "What was happening?"

"None of your business, perv!" said Inuyasha, fists clenched. Why did he always get caught with her?

"Do you really want to know Miroku?" Shawn said coolly, picking up a stone.

'What???? She isn't going to say anything is she???" Inuyasha was mortified.

"Because if it's just eating you up inside not knowing," she continued in her cool voice. Then she threw the stone with all her might, "Then it sucks to be you!" she said hotly as the stone collided with Miroku's stomach. He doubled over in pain. Inuyasha tried to hold back bursts of laughter.

"What was that for?" gasped Miroku.

Shawn walked over and crouched slightly so that she was eye-level with Miroku, "Next time someone tells you that it's none of you business, butt out," as she walked back over to the cover of trees she called, not even turning around, "Good night boys."

Finally when Inuyasha had controlled his laughter and Miroku had gotten over the pain in his stomach they began to walk back to the trees together, "That girl is gonna kill me," said Miroku.

"Only if you deserve it," said Inuyasha as they passed under the trees. Shawn was already asleep again. Her hair was out of its ponytail and it was spread about her in a way that made her appear like a goddess. At least to Inuyasha, 'OK,' he thought, 'Maybe I am falling in live with her.'


	3. Chap 5 Wanted News from an Unwanted Man

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha OK. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing for fanfiction (no offense). I would be creating more episodes for those of us who love the show. I do however own my ideas. These include the characters Shawn/Shanko and Harashi. You may not use these unless you obtain special permission from me. If you do use these without my permission, be afraid. My dad is a lawyer. Mu ha ha!

Chapter 5: Wanted Information from an Unwanted Man

The next day the group set out again. They were following a jewel shard that Kagome sensed.

Inuyasha and Shawn kept glancing at each other. They were very wary of each other's presence after the night before. Shawn was also casting nervous glances at Miroku.

'I swear if he tells anyone what he saw last night, he'll have much more than demons and his wind tunnel to worry about,' she thought. Little did she know that Miroku did not intend to tell anyone what he had witnessed. He wanted no more bruises from Shawn. For the first time in his life he was scared of what a girl was capable of.

Just then a tornado came swirling at them.

"Oh, great," muttered Inuyasha angrily.

"What is that?" asked Shawn, covering her eyes to keep the dust out of them. Out jumped Koga (who else?).

"What do you want?" asked Inuyasha, annoyed.

"Hello to you too mutt face," said Koga with a grin on his face, "Just stopped by to give you a little heads up. And to see how you were doing," he turned to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'm still free if you're tired of following this mutt around."

"Oh get over yourself," said Kagome, pushing Koga away.

Koga chuckled and then he spotted Shawn, "Who's this?" he asked. He circled her, looking her up and down.

Shawn followed him with her eyes, 'Oh great. Another Miroku,' she thought as he began to go around a second time, "What's the deal? Were you, like, a vulture in another life?" she asked, irritated. She pulled out her staff and winced slightly as it brushed the bandaged wound on her back.

"Aren't you feisty," remarked Koga, still smiling, 'If Kagome won't come with me, she's pretty too. Not that anyone can ever beat Kagome in any way.'

"I'm a little more than just 'feisty,'" she said holding her staff readily. There was an air of challenge in her voice.

"Really?" inquired Koga, stepping forward. Shawn tensed, ready for action.

"Get away from her fleabag!" called Inuyasha, baring his claws, "Say what ya came here to say, then beat it!"

Koga turned from Shawn, "Naraku has some new minions. Birds. Big ones. And they're silent when they fly. It's easy for them to come in with a sneak attack."

"What a waste," said Inuyasha.

"Huh?"

"We encountered one yesterday," Sango piped up, "It attacked us and tried to capture Shawn," she nodded toward the girl who had relaxed slightly and had her staff hanging at her side. Shawn figured Koga wasn't a threat. Yet.

"So you wasted our time again, mongrel," said Inuyasha, contentedly.

"Let me finish will ya? Then you can see if your time remains wasted," said Koga angrily, "You can't kill them."

"We just killed one last night!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"You can't kill them by just any normal means. You have to cut off their head," he glanced at Kagome, "Possibly with one of your arrows, but I'm not sure."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Shawn.

"A few came at our pack last week. We thought we had killed 'em, but within 24 hours they were back up. Finally, some one figured out the head thing."

"Damn!" said Inuyasha.

"Speak of the Devil," said Shippoue looking up at the sky. Of course, the bird was there. It swooped down with a mighty screech and attacked. Everyone ran for cover. They stood under trees where they could not be seen from above. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuiga, "This bird's dead and this times it's gonna stay that way!"

He leapt out from his place of cover and slashed at the bird. He missed its neck and the bird hit him away with one of its wings. Inuyasha jumped at it again, "Tetsuiga!" and this time he made contact. The bird's head flew off. As it hit the ground it dissolved into dust and blew away in the wind. Everyone came out form underneath the trees. Inuyasha turned to Koga, "Thanks for the help fleabag," he said.

"You were doing fine on your own," Koga remarked, unfazed.

"Yeah, whatever. You said what you wanted to say now beat it!"

"Fine!" Koga looked at Kagome, "Last chance to change you mind."

"Oh please," she said rolling her eyes.

"Your loss," he said with no emotion, but Kagome could see he was hurt, "Later mutt face," and then he was gone in a swirling tornado of dust and debris.

"Finally," said Inuyasha.

Shawn looked over at him, "You really don't like him do you?"

"No."

Shawn smiled and looked over at a tree where she thought she heard a buzzing noise. She saw a small shape flit just beyond her range of vision, but she thought nothing of it.

0o0o0o0o (scary music please)

The buzzing thing was actually one of Naraku's poisonous bugs. It had been spying on them constantly. Now it was going back to its master.

Back at Naraku's phantom castle, he sat against a wall waiting for his spy to bring him news. Finally it came. It buzzed around his head for a moment. Then it flitted off into the darkness.

"So Harashi has been re-incarnated. And Koga has told Inuyasha of my birds. Good. It may not be the card I want, but it shall not hurt my hand," said Naraku, He stood and smiled, "She shall return to me soon. And the rest shall die. And then we shall be together. Forever."

Author's Note: Sorry that it's so short, but I think you may have to get used to it. I have been very busy lately and can't write long chapters if you want me to update regularly. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed my story so far I really appreciate it. Especially Kae-sama. Hope my story is good enough for every one out there.


	4. Chap 6 Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OK? We clear? Good. I do however own Shawn/Shanko and Harashi. Everybody got that? OK, on to the story.

Chapter 6: Lost and Found

After their encounter with Koga and the large bird. The group of travelers continued their search for the jewel shard Kagome had sensed earlier. They wanted a little more speed to make up for what they had lost talking with Koga and fighting with the bird. Sango, Kagome, and Shippou rode on Kilala. Miroku and Inuyasha ran along side, while Shawn clung to Inyasha's back. This had been Kagome's and Sango's idea. Shawn had tried to decline, but then went along with it when Miroku had offered to carry her. He had decided that Shawn might be worth a couple bruises.

'There are way to many guys in this place,' she thought as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back. She doubted that the two boys could run as fast as Kilala, much less carry her while doing so.

"We ready?" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Let's go," said Sango spurring Kilala forwards.

Inuyasha turned to look at Shawn, "Don't scream," he said and he took off.

'Wow,' thought Shawn after they had been running for a few minutes and were actually ahead of Kilala, 'He's strong,' she tightened her grip on his shoulders, not wanting to fall off at this break neck speed.

"Just break my shoulders why don't ya?" said Inuyasha sarcastically.

Shawn let out a small gasp, "Sorry. I-"

"Don't worry about it. I won't let ya fall off," he glanced quickly back with a small smile.

After they had been running for a few hours Kagome shouted over to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Stop! It's really close. We'll miss it if we keep going too fast," she called. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped. Shawn jumped off of Inuyasha's back as fast as she could.

"Which way?" asked Inuyasha.

"Over there," said Kagome, pointing into a thick grove of trees.

"Of course," said Shawn.

"What do you mean, 'Of course?'" asked Kagome.

"In movies the thing you're looking for is always in someplace dark and freaky," explained Shawn.

"What's the matter? You scared?" Inuyasha mocked.

"Of course not. It takes more than a few trees to scare me," Shawn replied defiantly.

"Which is why a jack rabbit in the bushes scares you right?"

"You weren't exactly Mr. Cool either, if I recall correctly," Sango and Kagome gave Inuyasha and Shawn confused, but highly amused looks. Shawn saw this, groaned, and said, "Let's just find this thing," and the group started walking into the trees.

"Where is it?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.

"Give me a minute. I can't concentrate with you pestering me," Kagome was silent for a minute. Her eyes searched the area around, "Over there," she pointed to a large tree and jogged toward it. The rest of the group followed at her heels.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped, "Wait," he stopped and sniffed the air, "There's something in that tree."

"Another jack rabbit I'm sure," said Shawn sarcastically. She saw something shiny on the ground just below the branches of the tree, "Hey, I think I see it."

She dashed toward it just as Inuyasha said, "Shawn, wait!"

Then, there was a huge shriek as another bird swooped down. Shawn looked up just in time to see it coming at her, "Ahhhh!" she screamed, diving out of the way, as the bird pulled up from it's dive and tried to grab her. It missed. Shawn rolled on the ground as more shrieks sounded and more birds appeared above.

"Shawn!" yelled Kagome, running over to her fallen cousin.

"I'm fine!" a called over the noise as she sat up, "Cool it. It's not like I died."

"Well we're all gonna die if we don't get rid of these birds soon," said Kagome, looking over her shoulder. Inuyasha had Tetsuiga out and he stood ready. Sango threw her large boomerang and Kilala jumped at a low flying bird. Shippou had taken refuge on top of Kilala and Miroku was beating off a bird with his staff thing.

Shawn and Kagome stood up and moved away to give each other room. Shawn pulled out the staff strapped to her back as her cousin notched and arrow. Kagome fired at an on-coming bird. Shawn dodged one and hit its head with as much force as she could muster. The bird went spiraling off course and crashed into a tree. Another came at her. She placed her staff firmly in the dirt, jumped and kicked in its head. It flew backwards and landed in front of Inuyasha, who cleanly took its head off.

"Shawn, look out!" cried Kagome. Shawn turned around just in time to jump out of the way of the bird that had already crashed into the tree. When the bird missed it wheeled back around and dove again. It didn't go very low, but it flew just above Shawn's head. She stuck her staff into its belly and used its own momentum to slam it onto its back. Shawn flipped her staff and dropped it on the birds neck. She jumped onto the ends and the head came off. She picked up the staff and wiped it clean on the body before it dissolved into dust.

She looked around at her friends. Inuyasha seemed to be doing OK. HE was chopping off heads as if it was child's play. Sango had a scrape across her cheek, but also seemed fine. Kagome was shooting off arrows as if there was no tomorrow. It turned out that enchanted arrows could also turn these giant predators in a dusty pile. Miroku on the other hand was having trouble. He was trying to take the beads off of his arm, but Shawn could see he was having trouble. Every time he found a free moment to try and start his wind tunnel, another bird attacked him and he had to defend himself. Shawn ran over to help him.

'He may be a perv, but that's no reason to let him be killed,' she thought. Then she joked with herself, 'Besides, I want to do that part myself.'

Suddenly Shawn was slammed into a tree. She hadn't been paying attention and a bird had come up on her left and had pinned her to the tree. Her head whacked against the bark and her staff fell from her hand. She could feel the blood start to ooze from a small cut on her the back of her head. It slowly slipped down the back of her neck. Then the bird took off. Flying high into the sky before anyone could do anything. His comrades continued to battle Inuyasha and the others.

"NO!" cried Inuyasha.

"Shawn!" screamed Kagome.

But Shawn could not hear them. The bird had carried her high above the treetops and she could hear nor see anything happening below.

"Damn it!" she screamed. Great. Just great. If only she had paid attention. Now she was being carried off to Naraku, who was gonna do... do... who knew what he was gonna do with her, 'I've got to make the bird drop me,' she thought. Its giant claw was secure around her waist. She looked down to try and judge how far she would fall. All she could see below were trees, trees, and more trees, 'Well, maybe the trees will slow my fall. And besides, it's this or Naraku,' she shivered at the thought.

For an hour Shawn squirmed this way and that, trying to loosen the bird's grip, but it didn't budge. She tried biting its foot, pulling out feathers, but all the bird did was screech and shake her until she was dizzy. Then she remembered she had a pocketknife in the pocket of her jeans.

0o0o0o0o

"Shawn!" screamed Kagome.

"Kagome, look out!" yelled Sango, She threw her boomerang at a bird that was about to grab Kagome. The flying weapon cut through the bird's head and it fell as a pile of dust. They battled on. Finally all the birds were dead.

"We have to go after her!" said Inuyasha.

"Where will we go?" asked Sango. Inuyasha ignored her and jumped up into the canopy of trees. When he reached the top all he could see was a speck in the sky. It was very far off, but he knew it was the bird. He screamed with rage and slammed his fist into the nearest tree branch. Then he jumped down.

"The bird is headed that way," he pointed in the general direction, "Lets go."

"Inuyasha wait," said Miroku.

"I don't have time to wait! That friggin' bird just made off with Shawn. I'm gonna save her. If any of you decide to join me I'll be going that way," and with that he ran off into the woods following the direction he saw the bird flying in.

"Should we follow him?" asked Sango.

"We have to!" said Kagome. The girls jumped onto Kilala and sped after Inuyasha. Miroku followed close behind.

0o0o0o0o

'If I could just-' thought Shawn, reaching for her pocket. They were over a mountainous area now, but there were still trees bellow, 'Got it!' She slowly drew the small pocketknife out. She flipped open the blade. Shawn looked up at the bird to see if it had noticed anything. It hadn't.

She stabbed the small knife into the bird's leg, "Let me go!" and then she stabbed the birds foot. It shrieked and dropped her. As she fell she screamed. Her screaming stopped as she hit the first tree branch with her back and the wind was knocked out of her. She flipped over backward and hit her nose on another branch. It started to bleed. She continued crashing down until she hit the solid earth. The knife finally slipped from her hand.

Shawn had landed on her back. She rolled over onto her stomach. She was sure that one of her arms was broken. The rest of her body was beaten and bruised. It was bleeding in some spots where she had been cut by tree branches. Her shirt was torn across her stomach and the bandage on her back had slipped off. Her wound lay open and exposed. She tried to push herself up, but she collapsed in pain and weariness. Then, she passed out.

0o0o0o0o

Koga stopped and sniffed the air. That smell was familiar.

"What is it Koga?" asked another wolf-demon.

"Something wrong?" asked another. The three demons and a pack of wolves had been on a hunt. They were on their way back with a large amount of food. The pack would be eating well that night.

"You smell that?" Koga asked his companions. They sniffed the air.

"Yeah. It smells like a human," said the first demon.

"Don't we have enough?" asked the second.

"You guys get back to the den," said Koga, "I'm gonna check this out," and he took off in a whirlwind of dirt and rocks.

He didn't have to run far to find what he had been looking for. In a few minutes he had found the beaten body of a girl, lying face down in the dirt. Koga stopped a few feet away and slowly walked over to her. He bent down and turned the girl over. It was Shawn! (I know, duh. But Koga didn't know this K?) That friend of Kagome's. The feisty one. Koga put his hand over her mouth he could feel her warm breath on his skin. She was alive.

A few feet away Koga found the fallen pocketknife. He grabbed it and stuck it in his belt. Then he turned back to Shawn. If she was a friend of Kagome's he wasn't just gonna leave her here.

Koga picked the unconscious girl up bridal style. She moaned and her brows pressed together, "Inuya-" and she moaned again.

'Better get moving,' thought Koga and he ran back to the den, holding onto the girl.

When he arrived he was greeted warmly by the rest of his tribe. He also got questioned by his fellow wolf-demons.

"Hey Koga, who's the girl?"

"What happened to her? She looks half dead."

"Where'd you find her?"

Koga carried the girl to the back to the cave and placed her gently on his sleeping mat of fur, "Nobody touch her unless I say so. She's a friend of Kagome's," the other wolves back off immediately. They all knew how he felt about Kagome. They knew that he was serious about the girl lying on the mat.

"Get some water. Quick!" Koga ordered. One of the other wolves brought him a bowl of water and a piece of cloth. Koga kneeled beside the Shawn and lifted her head. He dipped the cloth in the bowl of water and gently cleaned her bloody face. She groaned and her eyes flickered open.

"Who? Where am I?" she mumbled. She was still half-asleep and the figures around her were dark and blurry. Someone was leaning over her and cleaning her cuts.

"You're gonna be fine. No one here will harm you," said a voice, coming from the figure leaning over her. That voice, it was so familiar. But whose was it? Shawn didn't have anymore time to think about it, because she slipped back into her unconscious state.

0o0o0o0o

"You're sure you saw the bird drop her?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I'm sure. I went up into the trees to see if I could find them and I saw the bird drop something," explained Inuyasha for what felt like the 10th time.

"But you're not sure it was her you saw?" asked Miroku.

"Well it didn't have anything else that big to drop did it?"

"I'm just trying to get all the facts," said Miroku.

"I don't give a rat's ass about the facts! I know I saw that bird drop her."

It was dark now and the group of travelers were resting around a fire.

"Inuyasha calm down," said Sango, "We're all very worried about Shawn, but let's not lose our heads."

"But we're just sitting here!" growled Inuyasha.

Kagome sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, "Shut up!" she shouted. All went silent. After a while Kagome burst into tears, "It's all my fault! I should never have let her come with us. How could I? How could I be so stupid? I knew it was dangerous. Why did I let her come? Why?" she continued to cry.

"There, there Kagome," said Sango soothingly. She put her arm around Kagome

"You didn't know this would happen," said Shippou. (I know it's been forever since he's said something)

"But I should have expected something to happen," Kagome sobbed into Sango's shoulder. After a while Kagome calmed down, "You're right," she sniffed, "We can't loose our heads. Let's just (sniff) get some sleep and look for Shawn in the morning."

"Fine. We'll wait," Inuyasha agreed reluctantly, "And nobody better be expecting to sleep in."

0o0o0o0o

The next morning Shawn awoke to a babble of voices. She was lying on something fuzzy and had a blanket of fur over her. She remembered the night before. Or had it been day? Shawn tried to push her-self up and found her right arm was in a sling. Who had done this? There was a new bandage wrapped around her back as well. With some difficulty Shawn managed to move her-self into a sitting position.

"Hey, somebody get Koga! The girl's awake!" Shawn heard a voice say. Startled, she looked up. She was surrounded by wolves and men and skeletons! Frantically she tried to get to her feet, but she tripped on the blanket and fell back down on her butt. Shawn tried to push her-self away from all the people looking at her and felt her back bump against a stone wall. She felt her pocket for the knife. It wasn't there.

'Damn!' she thought. Then the man from the day before came walking through all the other people. It was that one guy Inuyasha really hadn't liked. What was his name again? Koga, right?

"And so the sleeping beauty awakes," said Koga, placing is hands on his hips.

"Where am I?" Shawn managed to sound braver than she felt. She slowly stood up.

"You are in my wolf den," said Koga.

"Wolf den?" asked Shawn, 'Oh yeah. Kagome told me about this. I guess I'm not lunch if I haven't been eaten yet,' she thought.

"Yeah. I found you lying in the dust last night. You were in pretty bad shape. You're arm was broken, but I think I fixed it. It should heal quickly enough," replied Koga.

"I see," said Shawn, uncertainly.

"And I believe this is yours," said Koga bringing out a small blade.

"My knife!" Shawn held out her hand for it. Koga gave it to her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Koga and Shawn watched each other for a minute. Shawn eyed him uncertainly and Koga studied her with interest. Finally Koga asked, "Would you like something to eat?"

Now that Shawn thought about it, she was really hungry. The last time she had eaten had been at breakfast the day before, but it felt like ages ago, "Yes please."

Koga told her to sit down and he went off somewhere else in the cave to find food. Shawn sat with her back leaning against the stone wall. She cradled her broken arm and watched as the other wolf-demons went back and forth on their daily routine.

'Man, my arm is sore. I wish I had some Advil or something,' she thought.

Eventually Koga came back with a piece of roasted meat, "This is all we have. I knew you wouldn't eat it raw and it took me a while to cook it."

"Thank you," Shawn didn't ask what kind of meat it was. She knew she might lose her appetite if she knew the answer. Koga sat in front of her and watched her eat. She wasn't dainty, but her table manners were decent and she far surpassed those of most of the other wolves.

When Shawn had finished Koga said, "You might want to wash off in the river. You were pretty dirty and I didn't think you would be very happy if I had taken off your clothes to wash you myself," Shawn blushed a deep red. She could see the faintest smile on his lips.

'Oh God!' she thought, "Yeah a bath sounds good," was all she said for fear of embarrassing herself even more.

Koga gave her a large piece of cloth to use as a towel and he led her down to the bottom of the falls and away from sight of the cave a little.

"Turn around and I swear if you look you are so dead," said Shawn as she tried to remove the sling, 'Then again, I know he has some decency or he might have washed me himself. He's better than Miroku.'

"Fair enough," said Koga. He reached over and helped Shawn take off the sling since she had only managed to tangle it around her arm. He was gentle. When it was off Koga walked a little ways away from the river and turned his back to Shawn as she stepped behind a bush.

Carefully she removed what was left of her ragged clothes. She looked at her jersey style shirt and knew it would never be the same again. The whole time she watched Koga and made sure he had his back turned. Then she slowly stepped into the water.

"Brrrr. That's a little cold," said Shawn, more to herself than to Koga.

"Sorry. But it's all we got," said Koga.

"It's all right. I'll live."

"You'd better after the time I took to save you," Koga joked.

Shawn smiled slightly. She carefully cleaned all the dirt off, wincing now and again from touching bumps and scrapes. After a while Shawn said, "Thanks."

"Hm?" said Koga, who hadn't really been paying attention.

"For saving me. Thank you."

"Oh, that," said Koga, 'You're a friend of Kagome's what else was I supposed to do?' is what he felt like saying, but that was rude. Instead he said, "Don't mention it. It's what any decent person would have done."

"But you're not exactly a person, are you?" said Shawn. It was a statement. Not a question.

"Yeah, well. Hanging with Kagome taught me a little compassion."

'He saved me because he knew I was a friend of Kagome's,' thought Shawn, 'Wow he really loves her. I wonder why he loathes Koga so much. He seems pretty nice to me.'

0o0o0o0o

After the bird had dropped Shawn, it flew back to its master. It screeched at him and somehow Naraku was able to understand this horrible speech.

"You dropped her?" Naraku said, with deadly venom in his voice, "She is but a girl! There maybe power inside of her, but she has not tapped it yet. I would have felt it. She is connected to me through blood."

Naraku turned away from the bird. It shrank back in fear at what its master might do.

"You fool. If you cannot bring me the girl I have no more use for you," Naraku spun around and chopped off the birds head with his bare hand, "Never send a slave to do a master's work. I shall have her by this time tomorrow and no one will stop me," and he laughed a terrible, evil laugh and all who heard it shrank back in fear and cowered, long after its echo had vanished.

Authors note: Boy that was a long chapter. I was thinking of adding more, but it can wait until chapter 7. It is not urgent. Thanks to all you reviewers. I really appreciate your comments, especially Kae-sama. For those of you who are wondering why Kagome isn't jealous, well, your questions may or may not be answered in the next chapter. I have not decided quite what to do yet, but I have a general idea. I am not sure whether or not to put a certain character in. If I don't, you'll just have to live with the fact that Kagome just isn't in love with Inuyasha in this fic.


	5. Chap 7 Captured

Disclaimer: I only own Shawn/Shanko and Harashi. Not Inuyasha. Well, I own a lot more than just Shawn and Harashi, but you are not interested in that so, moving on. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. School has been keeping me busy. Oh and you are just gonna have to live with the fact that Kagome just doesn't have a crush on Inuyasha.

Chapter 7: Captured

Shawn had been bathing in the river for a while and was just about to get out, when she heard a noise on the other side of the river. There was a rustling in the bushes and a murmur of voices. Shawn quickly climbed out of the lake and wrapped herself in the cloth "towel" that Koga had given her back at the cave. This was difficult because she could only use on arm.

"You done then?" asked Koga as he turned around. He was a little embarrassed to see Shawn in nothing but the piece of cloth.

"Do you hear that? Across the river?" she looked worried.

"Yeah," he stood walked closer to the edge of the water and stood protectively in front of Shawn. On the other side of the flowing water they saw the bushes part. Koga tensed, ready for action, only to see Inuyasha and Kagome walk out. He relaxed.

"You're sure this is the way?" asked Kagome.

"Yes I'm sure," Shawn's sent was close by now. Inuyasha could almost feel it in his bones. He loved her sent. It reminded him of lilacs in spring. Then he caught sight of Shawn and Koga on the other bank, "What the hell??????" his eyes went wide with disbelief. He growled and grabbed Kagome, just as she too caught sight of the couple on the other side. Then Inuyasha sprang across.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha bellowed. He let go of Kagome and bared his claws.

"Inuyasha, this isn't what it looks like! I swear!" said Shawn as she turned beat red and stepped away from Koga, who seemed highly amused with the whole thing.

"What's the matter mutt face? Can't handle a little competition?" said Koga coolly.

Shawn turned even redder and shoved Koga aside as Inuyasha tried to take a swipe at him, "Inuyasha, please! Listen to me! Koga saved me! And I was just cleaning off in the river! Nothing happened!"

Inuyasha looked confused, "What? He saved you? When? How?"

"I could tell you if you would just listen!"

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing now?"

"You're shouting at me is what you're doing!"

Inuyasha turned red too. Only he was red from anger, not embarrassment, "What happened?" his voice was calm, but full of menace.

Shawn took a deep breath, "After the bird captured me, I remembered I had a knife in my pocket. I stabbed the bird and it dropped me. The fall beat me up bad. I probably would have died, but Koga came along and took me to the wolf den. He fixed my arm as best he could and cleaned my face. When I woke up this morning he gave me food and he brought me down her so I could wash," quickly she added, "And he had his back turned the whole time. I swear. I had just gotten out when you showed up."

"Hold on. Fixed your arm?" asked Kagome.

"It broke during the fall," explained Shawn.

Inuyasha glared over at Koga, "Guess you get off easy this time fleabag."

Before the boys could start their bickering Kagome interrupted, "OK, I think Shawn needs to put some clothes on now," she grabbed Shawn and dragged her behind a large bustle of bushes, "Men," she mumbled.

"You're telling me," said Shawn. She picked up her torn and ripped pants.

"You can't wear those!" said Kagome.

"It's the only thing I have," replied Shawn.

"Oh no it isn't," said Kagome as she pulled out a new set of garments from her backpack. She held out a kakhi skort and a dark purple shirt. The shirt was made of cotton and was long sleeved. (For any guys reading this, a skort is a skirt with an attached pair of shorts underneath.)

"I can't hike around in a skirt! You may do it all the time, but I never even wear skirts! I think the last time I did was at a formal party," protested Shawn.

"It's not a skirt, it's a skort. And you will wear it. It's the only other thing I have," said Kagome and she shoved the outfit into Shawn's hand. Grudgingly and with much difficulty, Shawn changed into the new set of clothes. When she was done she came out and handed Kagome her torn jeans and T-shirt, "Do you have a hair ribbon or something?" Shawn didn't know exactly when she had lost her hair band, but she did know that it had been sometime between today and the day before.

Kagome pulled out a rubber band, "This is all I have."

"It works," said Shawn. She took the rubber band in her hand before realizing that, with her broken arm, she couldn't tie her hair up.

Seeing this Inuyasha said, "I'll do it," his anger had subsided by now and he was no longer mad at Shawn, just at Koga. But then again, he was always mad at Koga. Shawn turned around and Inuyasha took the rubber band. He pulled her hair up and looped the stretchy material around her hair twice. He enjoyed just being close to her. He was glad that he had found her again. After her hair was tied up Shawn put the sling back on her arm with some help from Kagome.

"By the way, where are Sango and Miroku? And Shippou?" asked Shawn.

"We left them at camp," answered Kagome, "Inuyasha could smell you so we knew you were near by. It seemed pointless to try to drag them along, since we could go much faster on our own."

"Are we ready to go yet?" asked Inuyasha, impatient once again.

"Just a moment," said Shawn. She walked over to Koga, "Thanks again for saving me. If there is anyway I can repay you..." she trailed off.

Koga looked up at Kagome, "No. There's nothing you could do. But, you're welcome," he smiled at Shawn, "And thanks for the offer," Shawn could see a mournfulness in his eyes. She felt bad for him. Being in love with a woman who didn't love you must hurt a lot.

0o0o0o0o

Back at camp Sango and Shippou rushed to greet Shawn. Sango gave her a hug; "You're back!" cried Shippou.

"I'm so glad they found you," said Sango. She stepped back, "Oh no, what happened to your arm?"

"It broke in the fall," replied Shawn. Miroku smirked. Shawn saw this and rolled her eyes. She could tell he was formed some kind of perverted idea, "I swear, Miroku if you say anything I'll punch your lights out. I am not in the mood."

"Can you with your arm like that?" he asked wickedly.

"Care to find out?"

"Oh stop it," said Kagome, "Let's look for more shards."

"As long as I don't get carried off by _another _bird," joked Shawn.

"Fine with me. It saves me trouble of saving you," said Inuyasha.

"Whatever dog boy," said Shawn and she dashed ahead on the path, closely followed by Shippou, before Inuyasha could reply.

0o0o0o0o

Later in the evening, just before it got dark the group once again set up camp. This time they sat just on the edge of a grove of trees. Shawn tried to help set things up but her broken arm kept getting in the way and she finally resolved to just sit where she couldn't get in the way of everyone else.

"I'm really sorry. I feel like a bum not being able to help," Shawn said to Kagome who was boiling noodles over a fire.

"That's OK," said Kagome. Next to her Shawn got up and started walking into the trees, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna try and get more firewood," Shawn called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the trees.

"Be careful!" Kagome called back. 'I hope she doesn't strain herself or get captured or something,' she thought turning back to her noodles, 'Get captured_ again_ I mean.'

0o0o0o0o

Shawn searched the ground for firewood. She found a couple long sticks to use as kindling, but it wasn't much. She could carry the whole bundle in her left hand.

Eventually Shawn came to a small clearing. It was about 10 feet across and 15 feet wide. The grass was green and kind of spongy and there was one big rock on the far side. Shawn glanced around to see if anyone had followed her. She put down the "firewood" and took her staff off her back. Sango had picked it up after Shawn had been attacked by the bird and had given it back when Inuyasha, Shawn, and Kagome had returned from the wolf den.

Shawn looked it over and then held it readily in front of her with one hand. She tried to practice a series of simple moves with the staff, but dropped it. Shawn groaned and picked it up again. She tried again and dropped it once more.

"Stupid thing," she said and she kicked it to the edge of the clearing. Then thought better of it and walked over to the staff. She picked it up and leaned it against the rock. Shawn turned around and started practicing kicks and punches and other martial arts moves. She jumped, slid, twirled, and chopped in a series of moves that were so fast you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

Shawn picked up her staff again and tried once more to do the series of moves. At first it seemed like she had it, but then her hand slipped and the staff fell to the ground whapping her broken arm as it fell, "Damn," she cursed.

Then she heard a familiar chuckle coming from a nearby tree, "I was impressed until you tried the staff again, "said the voice.

"What are you spying on me for Inuyasha?" said Shawn, retrieving her staff from the ground.

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch in the tree, "I'm not spying, just watching."

"Uh-huh. And does everyone else know that you're watching me?"

"They know that I came in here to help you with that fire wood and tell you it was time to eat," during their conversation Inuyasha had slowly walked over. They were right in front of each other now. If either took one more step they would be touching chest to chest, "But I didn't see any firewood so I decided I'd watch."

"And just how long have you been watching me?" asked Shawn, taking the final step, "Because you know I'm starving."

"Oh just a few minutes," said Inuyasha. He fiddled with a piece of hair that had escaped from Shawn's rubber band ponytail, "Don't worry your dinner will still be there."

They stood like that for a minute or so, pressed together. Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist and Shawn dropped her staff, 'Oh God, he's gonna kiss me,' thought Shawn. And he would have if a strong wind hadn't picked up at that very moment, causing them both to be startled and step away from each other.

A purple mist was forming around them, swirling with the wind.

"Miasma!" said Inuyasha, "It's poison! Don't breathe it in!"

A dark figure floated towards them through the miasma, "Sorry if I disrupted anything," it said, stepping into full view.

"Naraku!" said Inuyasha, pulling out Tetsuiga. He stood protectively in front of Shawn.

"Step aside Inuyasha. I do not wish for a fight today, but if one must be had you will lose," said Naraku coldly.

"Like I haven't heard that a million times before," said Inuyasha.

'So this is Naraku,' thought Shawn.

Just then Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came sprinting through the miasma into the clearing. She had their nose and mouths covered by their sleeves. Sango threw her boomerang, but Naraku dodged it.

"Inuyasha, Shawn, are you guys all right?" called Kagome running over to them.

"Do we look all right Kagome?" asked Inuyasha sarcastically. Kagome blushed.

"Enough of this," said Naraku, he waved his hand and a blue energy whip lashed out and knocked Inuyasha to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Shawn attempted to run to his aid, but Naraku was already at her side. Shawn tried to punch him with her left hand but he caught it and twisted it behind her back and he wrapped his other arm around her waist, "Let me go!" cried Shawn, trying to kick him with her feet.

Naraku twisted the arm that he held behind her back. Shawn's struggling subsided slightly, "I think not."

Inuyasha had by now gotten back to his feet, "Why you!" he charged at Naraku and swung Tetsuiga up, but Naraku jumped up into the air, taking Shawn with him.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed and she continued to struggle.

"Oh don't worry, you'll see him again when he comes to rescue you, but he'll be nothing more than a corpse," Naraku whispered menacingly into her ear.


	6. Chap 8 A Terrifying Nightmare

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this? The only things I own in this story are the plot and Shawn/Shanko and Harashi. Now that we have that cleared up...

I have not gotten any reviews since chapter four. I know I haven't updated in a while, but people cut me some slack. There's a little thing I'd like to call homework that kinda gets in the way. Please start reviewing! I don't want to do this, but if you don't start sending me some reviews I'm gonna stop writing.

On to what you all came for:

Chapter 8: A Terrifying Nightmare

"You bastard!" screamed Shawn, struggling in Naraku's grip, "Let me go!" she tried to pull off one to the defensive karate moves that she'd learned in martial arts class, but being about a hundred feet off the ground got in the way.

"If you don't settle down I'll drop you," threatened Naraku, not even looking at the girl in his arms.

"Please do! That's better than going anywhere with you. Besides I survived the last fall from when your bird buddy screwed up!" Shawn spat at Naraku, hoping he _would_ drop her into the sea of trees below.

Naraku let go of Shawn, but held onto her wrist, hoping to scare her. He looked down at the girl. All she did was stare up at him coldly, with a look of hatred in her eyes. Naraku chuckled slightly, "Harashi's bravery lives on in you."

"Harashi nothing. The bravery comes from me," said Shawn.

Naraku swung Shawn back up and held onto her waist with one arm.

"Ow! Watch it! Broken arm here!" said Shawn, annoyed and in pain.

"Ah yes. I forgot about that," Naraku placed his finger on Shawn's right arm and said an incantation that Shawn couldn't understand. She felt her bone mend on it's own and she cried out in pain.

"What... the hell... are ... you doing?" panted Shawn. Her bones finished mending.

"Fixing your arm. You'll be needing it," said Naraku.

"For what? Punching your lights out?" retorted Shawn defiantly.

"I grow tired of you whining."

"Get used to it bitch."

"I think not," Naraku put an icy finger on Shawn's neck and hit a pressure point that knocked Shawn out, "Sleep now. You'll be needing your strength," and he continued gliding along across the night sky, Shawn dangling from his arms.

0o0o0o0o

"Damn it!" yelled Inuyasha. Punching a tree, "How could I let him get away with her again?"

"Inuyasha calm down. It's not you fault," said Sango. By now the miasma had cleared up. The group was walking again, with no more than the light of the moon to guide them.

Earlier Kagome had gone through another fit of worry like when the bird had captured Shawn, but she was over it now.

"Yeah chill. We know where he's going," stated Kagome. (I know they don't know exactly where Naraku's going but they know he is going to his castle thingy. That's how it's going down. Get used to it.)

"Chill???? Calm down??? Naraku just kidnapped Shawn! I don't give a rip where he's going! What if he does something really bad to her?" bellowed Inuyasha.

"Like what? Kill her?" said Miroku, "If he wanted to do that he would have done it a long time ago."

"Miroku's right Inuyasha," said Shippou, "We'll find him and beat him like we always do. We just gotta keep going."

Kilala purred in agreement.

"Feh. Fine, but let's get some speed. We don't have forever," said Inuyasha.

'That sounds more like him,' thought Kagome, 'He's usually the calm, cool, collected one in the time of crisis. I'm usually the one freaking out.'

Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back while Sango, Miroku, and Shippou piled on top of Kilala.

'Naraku, you better watch out, because this time, when I find you, you're dead!' thought Inuyasha and with that he sped through the trees of the forest.

0o0o0o0o

It was dark. All around there was only darkness. Shawn sat up and looked around. Had she been sleeping? Where was Naraku? Had he locked her away some where? What was going on? She stood up. Her hair fell neatly upon her shoulders, 'Great I lost my hair tie again,' she thought.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. Shawn turned towards where she thought the noise was coming from.

'Don't panic. Don't panic. It always turns out bad when you panic. You need to breath,' thought Shawn as she tried to breath calmly and evenly. She could see a figure, a silhouette standing before her. Shawn squinted her eyes to try and make out its face, but she could not see.

Then, the figure lashed out and struck her face! She cried out in pain and touched her cheek where the figure's hand had made contact. The figure chuckled softly. The voice sounded familiar.

When Shawn looked up again the figure was gone. She turned around and there it was again! Again it struck her, but this time on her other cheek. She cursed. The figure disappeared.

"All right, who ever you are come out where I can see you!" Shawn called into the darkness. She sounded braver than she really felt.

A light went on and there stood the figure. It walked closer and the light stayed upon it. Finally it was close enough for Shawn to see.

"Inuyasha??" she gasped.

Inuyasha only smiled in response. Then he raised his hand and sliced down as if trying to cut Shawn to ribbons. She threw her arm over her head with a cry and she felt Inuyasha's claws bite into her skin! Shawn looked up and Inuyasha back fisted her in the jaw. She fell her knees and her hair washed over and hid her face. It covered up the single tear that was slowly falling down her cheek.

Shawn looked up, "Inuyasha, why are you doing this?" There was a look in his eyes that was strange, insane. It wasn't him doing this. Something was controlling him. That had to be it!

He her kicked in the ribs and knocked the wind out of her.

Gasping, she watched as Inuyasha raised his hand to make a final swing.

"Inuyasha NO!" Shawn cried she threw her hand up again in a pitiful attempt to block his swing. Inuyasha stopped with a look of surprise on his face. Blue light emitted from Shawn's hand blasting Inuyasha twenty feet back.

Shawn stood in awe of what she had just done. Her mouth was open and for a few seconds she stopped breathing. She slowly lowered her hand and stared at it. Then she looked up at the unmoving body twenty feet away.

"Oh my God."

Shawn stood and ran to where Inuyasha lay. She bent over him. His eyes were closed and she could not she his breathing. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha? Wake up," she said softly gently shaking his shoulder. He did not stir, "WAKE UP!" she screamed at him shaking him violently. Shawn fell on top of his body and buried her face in his shirt, weeping. Her sobs eventually turned into wails of agony, "What have I done?" she sobbed.

Shawn looked up and before her eyes Inuyasha's body slowly turned into dust until that's all he was.

"No," she said, and then she threw her head back and cried out, "NOOOOO!"

0o0o0o0o

"NOOOO!" cried Shawn and she flew up into a sitting position. She was drenched in sweat and was breathing hard. She looked around, 'Where is Inuyasha?'

"It was a dream," a voice said from behind Shawn.

"Naraku," she said and she turned around.

Naraku chuckled, "Who else?"

Shawn stood and noticed that there were long chains around her wrists. She was in a cell of some sort. Naraku was on the other side of wooden bars.

Shawn growled, in a human sort of way, "You. You did this to me! You made me have that dream!"

"I may have given you the dream, but you have the power. You're the one that killed him."

Shawn lunged at the bars, but the chains held her back about a foot. She cried out in anger. Naraku laughed, "That's why I've been coming after you," he stepped as close as possible to the bars, "You have the power inside of you. I intend to harness Harashi's spirit inside of you and you will kill Inuyasha. And Kagome. And Sango. And all of your friends."

Shawn lunged again and strained against her chains. She barely came short of Naraku's face by a few inches. She spat at him, "Coward," she taunted, "You're afraid to kill him yourself. And you're afraid of me. Not only did you lock me up but you chained me as well."

"I am no coward. You posses great power. You could kill me if you wanted to. I risk my life just standing before you, chains or no chains," said Naraku, "But since you don't know quite how to use that power, I am not in danger at the moment.

"Believe me, if I could control these powers you would have been dead a while ago," threatened Shawn.

Naraku smiled, "You'll forgive me for leaving, but I need to do a few things before I bring forth Harashi's spirit," and with that he turned and walked away.

Author's note: A cliffhanger. I seem to be leaving a lot of those lately. Oh well. Sorry that chapter was short, but I don't know if anyone's even reading this, because I have no reviews. If you want to see more, REVIEW!


	7. Chap 9: A New Spirit Arises

Disclaimer: **walks up to microphone** Is this thing on? **Taps** Anyway, I do not own Inuyasha. NOW GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL. **deep breath** Ok. Now that I have that out of my system, moving on. I do own Shanko/Shawn and Harashi. Get it, got it, good.

Thank you for finally reviewing! I am so glad, now if you can just keep that going then all is well. Story time:

Chapter9: A New Spirit Arises

Shawn woke up in her cell. She glanced at the bars to make sure Naraku wasn't watching her or something, "I gotta stop dozing off or he's gonna get the best of me."

She stretched and the chains on her wrists clinked, "Stupid things,' she said angrily and she gave them a good shake. Shawn heard footsteps behind her and she stood up and spun around, "Oh not you again," she said plainly annoyed, "Come back to tell me some more crap about Harashi?" she asked sarcastically.

"Funny you should mention Harashi," said Naraku.

"Here we go again," mumbled Shawn.

Just then Shawn's chains clicked and fell to her sides and the cell door swung open.

"Come," said Naraku, he waved a hand and a sickly green light glowed around Shawn. She was lifted off her feet by some unseen force and slowly drawn out of the cage.

"What the-? What are you doing?" she asked. Panic rising, Shawn tried to wave her arms, but they only moved and inch or so. She started struggling and cursing, "Let me go or I'll-"

Naraku interrupted, "You'll what? Use the power you hardly believe you have? You don't even know how to control it."

"Wanna test that theory?"

"This argument is wasting my precious time. We will speak of this know more."

"Oh yes we will," said Shawn with defiance in her voice and then she spat out such a volley of curses (in more than one language) that Kagome would have turned red with embarrassment if she had heard.

"Silence," said Naraku and he waved the hand that wasn't being used to shoot the power that held Shawn aloft. Shawn instantly fell quiet, but not by her own will. Her lips were sealed together. She tried to scream, but all that could be heard was a muffled hum.

"That's better," said Naraku, "Now lets go," he turned and Shawn, still held in the green power ball, was forced to follow.

0o0o0o0o

"Inuyasha, can you see it?" called Kagome. Inuyasha was up in a tree trying to see Naraku's phantom castle, 'This stupid forest seems to be going on forever,' she thought.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha called back, "But it's still really far away. I'd say another 20 miles."

"If it's 20 miles away, how the heck can you see it?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha slid down the tree.

"Are you sick?" said Inuyasha sarcastically, putting a hand up to Kagome's forehead, "Demon vision remember?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a light rap on the head, as a joke.

Kagome groaned, "Oh you're impossible! Let's just go."

Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back and they dashed over to where they had left Miroku, Shippou, and Sango to rest.

"Another 20 miles or so to go," said Inuyasha, "So get off your butts and lets move it."

"Jeez Inuyasha chill out. Not all of us are half demon ya know," said Shippou.

"What are you talking about??? You're a full demon you little runt!" bellowed Inuyasha whacking Shippou across the head.

"That's not my point!" said Shippou and the two started brawling. Kagome sighed and hoped they weren't too late to save Shawn.

0o0o0o0o

Shawn was strapped to a stone table. Naraku had released her lips finally and Shawn was making full use of her lungs.

"Let me go! You dumm Schwein!" she screamed as Naraku set candles around her head.

" Dumm Schwein?" asked Naraku, amused.

"It's German, moron."

Naraku let out a small chuckle.

"What the hell are you doing anyway? I think I have a right to know, considering a I am the one chained to a table here," said Shawn.

"I am unleashing Harashi in you,' said Naraku.

"What like bringing her back to life?"

"You shall see soon enough."

Naraku stepped back and began chanting. Smoke swirled around Shawn and it felt ice cold against her skin.

She gasped, "What are you doing?" Naraku only continued his chanting, his voice becoming louder and more forceful, "Hey! What's going on? What are you-" she stopped short and gasped. She started wheezing. She could feel a tremendous pain wrenching inside her body! It tore at her, scraping everywhere inside, as if her soul was trying to break free of her body! The pain mounted until it became unbearable. Shawn screamed and as the scream died Naraku stopped chanting.

The look in her eyes was unmistakable. Black. Pitch black was all that could be seen in her eyes.

Naraku smiled as he unchained the girl lying upon the stone alter. She sat up and looked around. She did not seem scared or panicked; she seemed curious.

Naraku held out his hand to her as she stepped down from the altar.

"Welcome back, Harashi," he said.

The girl looked up at him and answered, "Thank you, master."

Author's note: Mu ha ha! Another cliffhanger! Sorry, but I couldn't help it. It was the perfect moment for a cliffhanger. Like when you're watching a suspense movie on TV and the have the commercials right at the part where you have to know what happens next.

I would like to give a special thanks to Mar-ArimiDemoness, Kae-sama, bluespiderman,and MidniteStar7 for reviewing. I am so glad somebody finally appreciates my hard work **tear**. Please tell me if I can do anything different or better or whatever. I'd like to know. And I'm open to suggestions about where the story should go too.


	8. Chap 10 The Return of Harashi!

Disclaimer: **whisper** Ok, I am writing the draft for this in my Geometry class I have just finished a test. Shhh. I do not own Inuyasha, but I own the story and Shawn/Shanko and Harashi.

Chapter 10: The Return of Harashi!

Inuyasha and the group slowly walked through the castle gateway. They were finally at Naraku's castle and they had to be very careful.

'Shawn, where are you?' thought Inuyasha, 'You're sent is nearby, but I can't see you!'

"It seems deserted," said Miroku, meaning the castle.

"It always does," replied Inuyasha.

Then over on the other side of the courtyard a screen was pulled back and Shawn walked out. She was dressed in a black kimono, her hair was down and her feet were bare.

"Shawn!" called Kagome.

"Hold up, Kagome. Something isn't right," said Inuyasha, 'This is too easy,' he thought. But Kagome was already running towards the darkly clad girl.

"Shawn!" she called again, waving.

Shawn lifted her hand, "Stay back," she said emotionlessly and blue light shot from her hand. Kagome flew back and screamed.

Just in time Inuyasha jumped up and caught her. He set Kagome lightly on her feet and asked, "Are you OK?"

"I … I think so," she stammered, "Why did she do that? What's wrong with her?"

"That's not Shawn," said Inuyasha. With his demon vision he could see her eyes; cold and totally black, "Something must have taken over her body!"

"Very good, Inuyasha," said a cold voice. A swirling cloud of Miasma appeared. Naraku stepped out and he put his arm around Shawn's body, "Summoning Harashi's spirit from the dead and into the girls body was very easy. However, Shawn's restless spirit proved hard to control. But everything turned out well in the end. Well for us anyway," Naraku held up a glowing green crystal that hung on a chain, "I finally managed to contain her spirit in here."

Inuyasha growled, "How dare you???? Using her body as a puppet! You make me sick!"

"You must not have heard me, Inuyasha. I said this was Harashi. I summoned her spirit back from the dead and placed it in this body," Naraku repeated and her ran his hand down Harashi's (Shawn's) arm, "I don't control her at all. She will kill with her own free will," he turned Harashi, "Won't you?"

"Of course," said Harashi smiling, "The question is how long should I make them suffer?"

Naraku smiled coldly, "As long as you like," he handed her the green crystal, "I trust you will take good care of this."

Harashi took, tossed it into the air and placed around her neck, "Certainly."

"Then I shall leave you. Farewell Inuyasha," and with that Naraku stepped back into the Miasma.

When he was gone Harashi turned to the group, "Let's have some fun. Who wants to die first?" and she shot blue power out of her hands and knocked the entire group on their backs. She laughed.

"I don't want to hurt you," said Inuyasha standing up.

"That's fine. You can stand there and DIE!" Harashi shot the blue power again. Inuyasha dodged it just in time, but Miroku and Sango got a full blast of it.

"She's strong," said Miroku.

"How are we supposed to get Harashi out of Shawn's body with out killing Shawn?" asked Sango.

"The crystal!" said Kagome, "Naraku said that Shawn's spirit is in the crystal. We have to break it!"

"But how?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha jumped at Harashi pulling out Tetsuiga, "Just because I don't want to hurt you doesn't mean I can't!"

Harashi flew up and out of harms way. Inuyasha jumped about on buildings just below the flying girl. He leaped and was about to bring Tetsuiga crashing down when Harashi conjured up a staff made of blue energy and she blocked Inuyasha's swing

"I see your arm is better," said Inuyasha.

"My arm never was hurt, that was Shawn's. And Naraku healed her arm anyway," laughed Harashi swinging her staff at Inuyasha. He blocked it. Then he tried to hit Harashi, but she dodged. She let go of the staff with one-hand and shot blue power balls in rapid succession. Inuyasha dodged or blocked all of them, "Nice moves. But can you block a twister?"

Harashi spun the staff around in the air and a small twister formed. She threw it at Inuyasha and he was caught up in the wind and tossed violently across the courtyard. Then Harashi turned to the others.

"Who's next?" Harashi asked viciously.

"Not yet!" cried Inuyasha, jumping back at Harashi. She spun and blocked up with her energy staff, "I'm still in the game."

They shoved against each other, both trying to force the other one down.

"Fool! You think you can defeat me with that piece of metal you call a sword?" said Harashi mockingly.

"I've beaten every other demon bitch with it," Inuyasha replied coolly.

"I am no demon," said Harashi jumping backwards suddenly and into the air again, "I am a dark Miko Sorceress!" dark energies flowed around her creating a cloud of mystical power. She shot blades of her blue power again and Inuyasha blocked.

Suddenly Sango's giant boomerang flew through the air and knocked Harashi to the ground.

"Nice shot Sango!" Inuyasha heard Kagome say.

Harashi growled, "You think that's enough to stop me? I was careless! That attack won't work again!" Harashi shot blue ropes out at Sango and pinned her hands to the ground.

"Sango!" cried Miroku. He started to run to Sango's aid.

"Stay back!" commanded Harashi. A blue fire barrier sprang up between Miroku and Sango. Miroku tried to touch it, but he pulled back immediately when the barrier gave him an electric shock.

Harashi turned back to Inuyasha, "Let's finish this uninterrupted."

"I couldn't agree more," said Inuyasha.

Harashi set up her power barriers all around them. No one would interfere. Harashi made sure of that.

Author's Note: Ha ha! Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry. I can't resist! Besides, would you really be dying to come back and read the rest if I didn't put in the cliffhangers? I doubt it.

I'm almost done with this story. I have at least one more Chapter to go. I have a great idea for my next story already forming. If you want to see more of Shawn in later stories please review! But for those of you who are dying to see Inuyasha and Kagome get together, sorry. Any story with Shawn is a story without the Kagome-Inuyasha relationship, because in those stories there's a Shawn-Inuyasha relationship instead.


	9. Chap 11 Exorcism

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. We clear? I own Shawn and Harashi.

Sorry I haven't written in long time. Our internet has been going wonky.

Thanx:

Rachel- I don't feel like writing you computer name k? Thank you for the compliments. See ya in school!

oXoCrAzY4MyHaNyOuXox- (That is one long name) Thank you for all of your praise! You have reviewed my story more than anyone else. Keep reading. Sorry for the delay.

Story time!

Chapter 11: Exorcism

Harashi and Inuyasha faced each other. Inuyasha held Tetsuiga at the ready, sheer determination on his face. Harashi smiled and twirled her energy staff.

"Ready to die, Inuyasha?" Harashi asked.

"Not yet," Inuyasha replied smoothly and then he shouted, "Get out of her body!" and he jumped at her, swinging Tetsuiga down with all his might.

"Didn't we have this discussion?" asked Harashi pulling her magic energy staff up to block the swing, "You can't kill me with out killing her."

Inuyasha did not answer.

Outside the barrier the energy ropes holding Sango down disintegrated and the barrier between her and Miroku broke down as well.

"Sango!" Miroku called. He ran to her side and helped her stand up, "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes. I think I'll be OK. Where's Inuyasha?" said Sango.

Miroku nodded toward the power barrier, "Harashi set those up so she and Inuyasha could fight it out with out interruption from us."

Suddenly Kagome ran over, "What are we going to do? Inuyasha can't kill Harashi with out killing Shawn too! And we can't get inside the barrier. I've all ready tried breaking it with one of my magic arrows, but it won't bust."

"That must be because it was set up by another priestess," said Miroku.

"Does Inuyasha know he needs to break the crystal?" asked Sango worriedly. If Inuyasha was their last hope to save Kagome's cousin he needed to know what to do.

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome, hoping to get his attention, but at the same time hoping not to distract him.

Inside the barrier Inuyasha could faintly hear someone calling his name. Quickly he glanced around and spotted Kagome. He tried to run to the part of the barrier she stood behind, but Harashi flew in his way, "I thought this was supposed to be uninterrupted," she mocked.

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha tried to dodge around her but Harashi landed in front of him.

"Make me," she taunted. Inuyasha swung Tetsuiga at the side of her head. The tip of her energy staff flew up and blocked. Then it shot out and struck Inuyasha's chest and he fell back. He quickly scrambled to his feet and blocked a strike to his head. Next he made a series of extremely fast chopping motions. All of them were blocked, except one. It struck Harashi's shoulder and she was flung off to Inuyasha's right.

While he had the chance Inuyasha hurried to where Kagome was standing on the other side of the barrier, "What?"

"The crystal that Naraku gave her; it's around her neck. Naraku said it contains Shawn's spirit," said Kagome.

"Tell me something I don't know!" cried Inuyasha, plainly ticked off.

"You have to break it. If you do Shawn's spirit can get back into its own body and get rid of Harashi's spirit."

Kagome finished just in time. Harashi had come up behind Inuyasha and now she grabbed his shoulder. He spun around to face her. Her staff was gone, but now there was fury in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

Harashi back handed Inuyasha and flew off to the right and away from Kagome. She bit her lip nervously, "Inuyasha," she whispered worriedly.

Harashi marched purposefully towards Inuyasha as he struggled to stand, "No one hits me!" She punched upward under his chin and he flew backwards again. Harashi was beside him before he could stand. She kicked him in the side and then picked him up, holding his collar with one hand, "I was mad before, but now you've really pissed me off." She punched his stomach and dropped him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, scared for her friend.

"No more magic," said Harashi, "I'm just gonna kill you with my bare hands."

Inuyasha got up and raised his sword, "You can try bitch."

Harashi's anger flared and she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, the one that held Tetsuiga. She kicked his stomach and snatched away his sword as the wind was knocked out of him. She tossed 20 feet away.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

Inuyasha bared his claws, "Let's finish this," and he punched Harashi in the jaw. Her head snapped back, but that was all. She turned back smiling.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" she laughed. Inuyasha kept punching and Harashi kept blocking. Harashi did a palm strike to Inuyasha's chest and he stumbled back a few feet.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" asked Harashi, walking closer, "You pathetic half breed."

That struck a nerve. Inuyasha swiped a clawed hand at Harashi's neck, but she jumped back with out a scratch.

"Missed again, you stupid dog."

Then Inuyasha did something very peculiar. He smiled. He was injured, his friends were endangered, his clothes were torn in several places, and he was losing the fight, but he was smiling.

Suddenly, Harashi saw why. In his hand Inuyasha held a green crystal. Harashi's hand flew the place on her neck where she had placed Naraku's crystal. It was gone.

"Who's the stupid dog now?" asked Inuyasha and with the crushed the crystal in his hand.

"NO!" cried Harashi. It was terribly loud and everyone covered their ears. Purple light flew from the broken pieces of the crystal and it soared into Shawn's body.

"Shawn's spirit," whispered Kagome.

Shawn/Harashi twitched and squirmed as if fighting some inner battle. After about 30 seconds of this the body stopped and stood stiff as a board. It screamed. Everyone covered their ears at the horrible sound. The face turned up towards the sky and blue light shot out from its mouth and eyes. It kept screaming.

Finally, it stopped and the body fell into a useless heap. The blue light formed a face above the body and cried in the most terrible voice possible, "You will pay for this!" before dispersing into smoke.

The group stared mouth agape at what had just occurred. Inuyasha was the first one to regain his composure.

"Shawn!" he called to the girl lying on the ground. He ran to her side as fast as his injured body would let him. Shawn did not react. Inuyasha fell to his knees beside her. Gently he shook her shoulders. She still did not respond. Inuyasha carefully picked her up, "Come on. Don't do this," he whispered. Inuyasha held her close, pressing her to his chest. He rested his head on hers, as unwanted tears started to fall.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku came up behind the two on the ground and Shippo sat on Kilala. Sango was leaning heavily on Miroku. Kagome stood next to Kilala, wiping her eyes. The phantom castle around them turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

'So it came to this,' thought Kagome, 'After everything, this is how it's gonna end?'

Rain started to pour as if the sky itself was crying along with Inuyasha. He let his tears flow as he buried his head in her hair. He pulled her away for a moment just to look at her. To look at her face one last time. His tears slid off his cheeks and landed on her eye lids along with many droplets of rain.

Suddenly, Shawn moaned. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her eyes flickered open, "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

Inuyasha stared in amazement and a smile bloomed on his face. Sango gasped, Kagome cried out in joy, Shippo gave a loud, "Hurray!" and Miroku stood stunned.

Then Inuyasha and Shawn kissed. (Finally) They kissed there in the rain, not caring who or what saw.

When they finally finished, Shawn and Inuyasha stood up and suddenly realized what they had just done, right in front of everyone!

Feeling very embarrassed and not wanted to look and the laughing eyes of her cousin, Shawn looked around and took note of her surroundings, "Where are we?" she glanced at Inuyasha torn clothes and many cuts and bruises, "And what happened to you?"

Inuyasha was more embarrassed now that he had been a minute ago. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku laughed.

"It's a long story," said Kagome, "We can tell you as soon as we fix Inuyasha back up."

Inuyasha growled at this comment. Shawn hugged him, "Come on. There's nothing to be embarrassed about if you were just saving everyone."

"Easy for you to say," mumbled Inuyasha. Then he smiled.

The End.

Authors note: Sorry if the ending is a little cheesy. It sounded a lot better in my head. Review! Tell me if you want to see more of Shawn in future stories!

Until next time,

Gotta roll,

DramaQueenABZ


End file.
